Saiyen 1/2
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Ranma's life is changed ina big way, yet he still attracts trouble and weirdness!


  
Ranma was having a bad day. He just got cursed to turn into a girl, some powerful warrior women were after him, and he was still stuck with his moronic father...and that was just today. He looked at his currently panda father, who was sleeping infront of the fire.   
  
"I bet my life will get worse" Ranma said to himself and added"I wish I could be with someone who would understand what I have been though"  
  
Then some portal opened and Ranma dissappeared.   
  
Urd walked out from behind a tree and mimicing Shen-long said "Your wish has been granted"   
  
***  
  
Vegeta was bored. True the view from atop the cliff he was on was incredible, and the sunset was marvelous...but he wanted to fight someone!   
  
Then some teen fell infront of him...the boy's possible power level...Vegeta always wanted a son...   
***  
  
Genma Satome finished his story.   
  
Soun Tendo was crying.   
  
"Your son died battling demons" Soun sobbed.   
  
Nabiki wondered if there was any more bizzare and unlikely story that could be told. This Ranma battled Demons, Dark gods, aliens, Son Goku, Loki, Hela, Ares and Dinosaurs..but the demons killed him in the end.   
  
Then anyone who could feel(or detect with machines) ki for a brief second felt the most powerful aura ever. The machines that could detect it overloaded and exploded.   
  
Genma was shocked.   
  
"It..it..can't be! But it had to be...oh kami I know who that was!" Genma yelled.   
  
Soun was scared. That aura...it was much, much, much more power than Happosai's ever was.   
  
***  
  
Skuld looked at the remains of several of her devices.   
  
"What was that?" the goddess of the future said to herself.   
  
Urd smiled" Something that'll send Sailor Pluto into a frenzy"   
***  
  
Sailor Pluto looked as the time stream changed..it branched of into many, many possible futures. All because of one man. She was going to have to kill him to fix the time stream so Crystal Toyko would exist.  
  
***  
  
Ranma started walking around Toyko. To him it had been four years, but for everyone on this Earth, it had been about 3 months since he vanished. His also felt so..primative to the one he was on for four years.   
  
Then a group of fuku wearing girls attacked him.  
***  
  
Sailor Moon started her speech and posed.   
  
"I am Sailor Moon, in the name of the the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" Sailor Moon said.   
  
Ranma matched her pose and said" Like this?"   
  
"Hey" Sailor Moon yelled.   
  
"Anyway is this a joke? Come on...those fuku's don't look like they'll be any good for protection..and your legs aren't covered" Ranma said.   
  
"Joke!?" Sailor Mars yelled.   
  
Sailor Mercury scanning Ranma ...and his energy levels were minimal.   
  
Then Ranma started to get fuzzy like bad TV reception and teleported away.   
  
***  
  
Ranma ended up between two women throwing kibolts. Ranma charged up and punched both of them away.   
  
Ryoko knew she knew that guy from somewhere...  
  
Tenchi looked at the person that suddenly appeared in his living room. Could it be?   
  
"Ranma is that you?" Tenchi asked.   
  
"Yep, it's me..I've gone though a few changes though.." Ranma said.   
  
"Same here cousin" Tenchi said.   
***  
  
Genma was still scared. He knew his son had returned from..whatever had happened to him, and he was so strong he could kill Happosai instantly. Genma prayed that his son didn't remember the Neko Ken training, or all the people he had engaged him to..he wanted to live.  
  
"Though he's a god among men, even if he turns to a woman.." Genma thought and then remembered why Ranma turned into a woman..and had a feeling Ranma didn't forget that.   
***  
  
Ranma told his lifestory. When he finished, everyone wanted to rip Genma apart. Though Aeka looked very nervious around Ranma now.   
  
Washu scanned Ranma.   
  
"Wow 7/8ths of your DNA is Saiyen" Washu said.   
  
"What's the 1/8th?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Jurai" Washu said.   
  
Ranma wondered why he had that in there....  
  
Aeka knew that her father would explode when he found out that one of his great-grandchildren was now mostly Saiyen. And a Super Saiyen.   
  
***  
  
Ryoko remembered Ranma now...he was a sweet kid. Now he was a super charged warrior with enough firepower to level the Oni Empire.   
***  
Sailor Pluto was enraged. The chaosmaker had escaped..he could control his power levels.   
  
Sailor Mercury got a brief spikes in power levels..but it was so many and that she only knew it was in the middle of nowhere.   
  
Sailor Mars was trying to do a fire reading..and getting the image of an aged green alien, a much younger green alien blowing up the moon, seven balls and a dragon rising from them, an insectiod alien draining someone though a stinger, an obsidian being with a white mask, a massive tree on a desert planet, a little girl and the man that Sailor Pluto wanted dead she saw fighting..and blowing up mountains with kibolts that missed their targets.   
  
***  
Ranma started learning Jurain swordplay. Washu had to create a tree which had wood that would stand being used as Ranma's bokken. It failed and ignited after half an hour of use. Though he did learn a lot in the half an hour.   
  
Washu made blades that could take the friction of the speeds Ranma moved at in combat, which when he was going all out was faster than the human eye could see. The dual blades could use the heat that is generated to help cutauthor's note: Like Sandrock's blades on Gundam Wing.   
  
Ranma wondered if he should find his old friend Ukyo..he had a feeling his old friend had a bone to pick with Pop.   
  
***  
  
Nodoka heard someone knock. She opened the door and saw her nephew Tenchi and....could it be... her son? If he was, he was definatly a man among men(or rather a Super Saiyen among Saiyens).   
  
"Hello Mother, it has been a long time" Ranma said.   
  
***  
  
Ranma completed his lifestory.   
  
Nodoka couldn't believe her husband was so stupid....there were primates that she could have had raise her son for ten years that had more common sense and intelligence than her husband. Though it was strange to hear from Tenchi that they were all technically alien royalty..and that Ranma had turned from a human into a Saiyen.   
  
Ranma smiled and asked "You want dibs on getting to hurt Pop first Mom?"  
  
Nodoka smiled and said "That's sweet of you son..but you have him first.."   
  
***  
  
Genma got a feeling something bad was going to happen to him. His sleep was filled with nightmares of Ranma with spiky golden hair and emerald eyes....  
  
***  
  
"You want me to go to school?" Ranma asked and groaned. The classroom was not where he wanted to be..he wanted to more or less roam the universe looking for adventure and beings to fight. After kicking his father's butt, and meeting his great-grandparents of course. Of course if he knew that members of the Sailor Senshi went to that school he would have been amused...   
  
***  
Author's notes: Here we go again..an altered and crossovered Ranma. Though this version is even more arrogant, and still wants to be the best(and in DBZ the Super Saiyens are the best). The only question is..is there anyone better than a Super Saiyen that might be able to use the Light Hawk Wings? This series will be continued if enough people give me feedback...   
  
  
  



End file.
